Destiny of Lincoln Loud
by RedTaleXD
Summary: El destino del peliblanco junto al de sus hermanas a ido por muchos caminos y diferentes realidades las cuales se estan corrompiendo de manera alarmante, la situación del multiverso se esta complicando ademas de los conflictos entre mundos y realidades alternas... Nuestro deber es corregir y mantener esto en paz.


**Cap. Prologo: Cuestión de Comienzos**

Nos encontramos en un lugar bastante extraño, máquinas y tecnología avanzadas por doquier, robots amarillos con cabezas en punta en puestos tecleando o analizando monitores mientras que en la silla mayor del puente se encontraba sentado el único ser orgánico del lugar el cual inspeccionaba que todo estuviera en orden y correcto para estar más tranquilo sin embargo un sonido parecido a un comunicador de llamada entrante se activó entonces el ser orgánico presiono un par de botones en un panel de la silla y frente a él se activó un holograma de una persona uniformada de almirante gris el cual llevaba un bigote y cabello castaño y empezó a hablar.

\- Señor, ya hemos detectado la fuente de unos de los principales disturbios y desorden en las ramificaciones de mundos –Informo con mirada seria a lo que la persona en la silla del capitán sonrió con confianza y le hizo una seña para que prosiga- Al parecer, no solamente fue este mundo si no que son varios los que comenzaron el caos, pero uno de los que comenzaron esto fue la tierra TX-019LDH –La sonrisa de la persona se desvaneció un poco pero aun así no le afectaba casi en lo absoluto-

\- Bien hecho, Almirante Trucks, permanezca alerta por cualquier cosa inusual que pase –dicho esto la persona colgó la llamada holográfica para después levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a los robots- Establezcan comunicaciones con el General Wave y el "Escuadrón Único", y fijen rumbo al Sector espacial M60-ATX –tras decir esto los robots acataron órdenes y empezaron a trabajar hasta que 2 personas se presentaron en forma de holograma frente a él, una persona con traje de soldado Clon (Parecido a los nuevos cascos en el Episodio III de Star Wars La venganza de los Sith) sin el casco puesto, su armadura era blanca con pinturas verdes y azules en franjas horizontales hasta el sector del cuello en donde tenía grabado un símbolo extraño en el lado derecho de la cabeza y la otra persona más bien parecía un niño que tenía un traje negro elegante con una capucha de bordajes rojos- General Wave y Capitán Carson, tengo una misión para vosotros y será muy interesante –Dijo para que su sonrisa regresara pero con algo de confianza-

\- Si Señor –Dijo el de armadura Clon mientras el niño se ponía firme y hacia un saludo militar-

\- Han pasado ciertos sucesos en TX-000LDH que ha ocasionado un caos en sus mundos alternos y empezó a infectar varios sistemas cercanos a este, vuestra misión será localizar las posibles aperturas peligrosas que hayan en TX-000LDH y encontrar la manera de cerrarlos –Mientras este explicaba se mostraba un mapa de un planeta tierra y se acercaba a un lugar específico al distrito de Michigan, Royal Woods- Desembarcaran en una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, manejaran nuevas identidades de extranjeros, establezcan un perímetro seguro y encuentren los accesos –Termino de dar el informe de misión a lo que ambas figuras holográficas asintieron-

\- Perdón por cuestionar señor, ¿Pero, no cree que es mejor estar en las sombras según el protocolo? –Cuestiono el pequeño a lo que el sujeto solo negó con la cabeza a lo que el ya mencionado solo coloca una cara seria y solo- Bien, estaremos en órbita de TX-000LDH en 2 minutos, disculpe las molestias… -Y la imagen se cerró a lo que el sujeto miro al General con una mirada tétrica y monótona esperando respuesta-

\- El Atrocitus estamos ya cerca señor, le enviare un informe de llegada apenas desembarquemos los pelotones –Y la imagen del soldado también se cortó provocando que el sujeto misterioso se sentara otra vez en la silla mientras expulsaba un suspiro de estrés-

\- Comandante, rumbo fijado, esperando ordenes señor- dijo un robot esperando ordenes-

\- Entren al Sub espacio –Ordeno firmemente a lo que se acomodó en su asiento y observaba bien lo que pasaría a continuación-

La cámara sale del puente de mando para ver a una nave comando Clase Providencia, haciendo una brecha morada en todo el espacio ocasionando que se abra y esta gran nave entra dentro para así cerrarla después de que entrase.

/Mientras Tanto\\\\\

**TX-000LDH: Mundo de**** The Loud House  
****Hora: 2:13am de la madrugada  
Ubicación: Casa Loud, suburbios del pueblo**

_Era una noche silenciosa en la casa más ruidosa del vecindario, donde Vivian 2 padres junto a sus 11 hijos, 10 hembras y un varón de 11 años el cual ahora está caminando hacia la cocina de la casa buscando algo para beber, como agua o algo, después de tomar y hacer sus necesidades iba a subir las escaleras cuando su ensoñación fue interrumpida por un estruendo de un sonido parecido a un avión extraño pasaba por sus oídos, el albino extrañado decidió mirar fugazmente por la ventana y observo como una forma extraña pasaba por los cielos a lo que se asustó por un momento pero su mente y conciencia le dijeron que tal vez era un producto del sueño así que volvió rápidamente a su habitación para poder dormir plácidamente. No obstante, La extraña figura aterrizaba en los bosques del este de Royal Woods y nadie se esperara los extraños sucesos y misterios se avecinan a su tranquilo pueblo.

Continuara…

Bien chicos, tuve que sacar esta historia porque mi mente tenía unas ideas locas para fusionar con the loud house, y gracias a: El Legendario, El Rudo, Eltiorob96, MontanaHatsune, entre otros artistas de por inspirarme para hacer esta historia…

**Damas y caballeros, les presento, Destiny of Lincoln Loud  
Presentados a ustedes por RedTaleXD  
Gracias por ver el Prologo**

**Próximo Capitulo: Es Cuestión de Trabajo…**


End file.
